


To Amber - From Cei

by FuckingPassword



Category: Our Realationship.
Genre: Can your fluff beat this?, Gen, I can be cute sometimes., This is it for the rest of the year though., fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingPassword/pseuds/FuckingPassword
Summary: As I said, my soft side is not a secret, just very well hidden.But if it is to hear me call you Darling, Love or Sweetheart more often that you desire, then who am I to disobey.





	To Amber - From Cei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aqua1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua1999/gifts).



> As I said, my soft side is not a secret, just very well hidden.  
> But if it is to hear me call you Darling, Love or Sweetheart more often that you desire, then who am I to disobey.

Oh Darling, if you only knew, 

The extents to which I'd go for you. 

 

Your smile, while timid, lights up the room, 

Your laugh could make the flowers bloom. 

 

Your eyes a mix that's completely unique, 

Never could I stare and find the world bleak. 

 

Oh Sweetheart, if you could only see, 

How much you make me feel carefree. 

 

How long I'd walk to dry your tears,

How far I'd climb to fight your fears. 

 

I'd move both Heaven, Hell, and earth,

The day your body holds no mirth. 

 

For nothing in the world compares, 

To the way you answer all my prayers. 

 

 

 


End file.
